Express $0.32$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $3$ is in the tenths place, so we have three tenth Three tenth can be written as $\dfrac{3}{10}$ The number $2$ is in the hundredths place, so we have two hundredth Two hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{30}{100} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{32}{100}$